Taking down a (Wo)man
by GDallie
Summary: This is the red dress scene in Maxon's POV. Not OOC. Great writing. All character rights go to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Where is she? Again I scanned the faces in the room. I scoffed silently to myself. Like I could miss her gorgeous flaming hair or her sparkling blue eyes. I smiled to myself. Maybe she's putting on the potato sack I had suggested weeks earlier. _If you don't want me to be in love with you you're going to have to stop looking so lovely. First thing tomorrow I'm having your maids sew together some potato sacks for you._

The musical sound of approaching heels jarred me form the memory. America. I glanced up at the doorway readying a teasing smile on my lips. She'd know I was poking fun at her tardiness.

When I saw her, my smile dropped to the floor, along with my jaw. Widened, every eye in the room locked on America. I'm simply guessing; all I could see was her. The dress was a gorgeous red number, strapless and low cut. She gave an alluringly deep curtsy. On the way up, she locked eyes with me. My. Heart. Stopped. Her eyes peered into my soul. My silverware tumbled from my hand. She broke eye contact first, dropping her gaze to the floor. I wish I was the floor.

I watched as she conversed with Kriss, not noticing how put off the brunette seemed. America's breathtaking beauty had captured my attention. I was now wonderfully ensnared in its brilliant clutches.

She took refined bites. The perfect image of class and royalty. I smirked. And everyone thought that she was unfit to be Queen. I barely noticed the desserts had arrived, because she finally looked at me. Those eyes! I could drown in their icy blue. I would never need anything more in the world. I could live off of her eyes. I immediately tugged my ear. Any sane man would have done the same. I must see her tonight. I must have her affections. I must have her. It settled firmly inside me. I wanted her. She tugged back and looked away, shifting her stunning blue gaze to another lucky recipient.

After sparing me one last heart melting glance, she excused herself. I nearly dropped my spoon again as I got a look at the back of the dress, or more accurately the back of her. She curved in all the right places. I so badly yearned to escort her out, to go up with her. But sadly I mustn't. I'll see her later tonight.

Usually after dinner I head off with my parents, but the look in Father's eyes didn't necessarily make me want to follow them off. He concealed it well, but I could see him seething beneath his cool façade. He looked like he needed a punching bag. Tonight, it would not be me. I had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. From a safe distance across the room, I waved goodnight to the remaining Elite and my parents.

The Elite looked angry and possibly jealous. Why? My mother flashed me a pointed look before wrapping a loving arm around Father's hips and gently leading him towards their wing of the palace. Was that an amused glint to her eyes? And my father, he had looked angry but, that's not too unusual, especially lately. I walked through the doors towards the Selected's rooms, leaving the mixed sentiments behind. Why had they reacted so strangely?

I straightened my tie as I turned the final corridor towards America's room, my heart pumping feverishly against my sternum. Why did I feel so… apprehensive?

Pleasantly so, nevertheless, the electricity traipsing rampantly through my body was… different than the usual symptoms of being near America. She did things to me. Such wonderful things.

My father had taught me to be unfeeling, to have an unflappably disinterested countenance in the face of the most distressing issues, but America somehow strips all that away, breaking though my false aura of calm, cool and collected. Her eyes see through the illusion, through the lacquered veneer of my father's imposed propriety and see only me.

I've spent my whole life trying to please those around me, answering to every beck and call. But this vision with the sunset hued hair somehow embraced the me that even I had never known. The man that could make a difference, who could be a great king. But more than that she pushed me to be better, not in a way that made me hate her, like so many people who've influenced me.

She pushed in a way that gave me strength. And I loved her for it. I stopped dead in my tracks in front of her door. As much as my heart had raced before, it halted with the realization. I knew my feelings for her were intoxicating, knee weakening, and when I was with her I felt that she cared for me just as strongly as I did her, but we had never let those words cross our lips.

I loved her.

The assertion settled inside me, cooling the burning anxiousness in my body. I love her. Smiling sanguinely, I ran my hand through my hair, released a breath of air, and knocked on the door.

 **A/N Chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **(Edit 8/26/18: I made minor adjustments and decided to add on to this chapter since it was so short. Chapter 2 will either come out later today, or two years from now. There is no in-between.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N IMPORTANT! I edited the first chapter and added to it. So if you haven't checked it out recently (today), you will be missing out on some stuff. That's all for now. Enjoy!**

"Come in," a voice lightly entreated. I turned the knob to the door and stepped inside. It was absolutely spellbinding how enticing the room looked, and that was before I noticed the girl on the bed. I gently pressed the door closed behind me, our new found privacy allowing me to more meticulously _appreciate_ the dress. I faintly registered her setting down her novel, and standing up as my eyes trailed their way up to her face. Stunning.

"I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic tonight." What an understatement. My breathing hitched ever so slightly as she flicked her hair behind her leaving an unobstructed view of the bodice her dress.

"Oh, this thing? It was just sitting in the back of the closet." It should be the most heinous of crimes to deprive the world of such beauty!

"I'm glad you pulled it out." She then laced her fingers through mine, whetting rather than sating my desire to touch her.

"Come sit with me. I haven't seen you much lately." Then it dawned on me. Why she had gone to such lengths to catch my attention. Why the room looked so inviting. I sighed, following as she gently tugged me toward her bed. She didn't have to do this. But as I got a closer look at the back of her… I realized that I had _no_ complaints. At all. Of any kind.

It dawned on me like morning dew to a parched soul. She missed me. I had missed her too.

"I'm sorry about that. Things have been a bit tense since we lost so many people in that rebel attack, and you know how my father is. We sent several guards to protect your families, and our forces are stretched thin, so he's worse than usual. And he's pressuring me to end the Selection, but I'm holding my ground. I want to have some time to think this through." I don't need time to think anymore. I need you, I couldn't help but think to myself as we sat on the edge of her bed and she cuddled up to me.

 _I love you._

"Of course. You should be in charge of this." I nodded in agreement. If only I could be in charge of my feelings for you.

 _I love you._

"Exactly. I know I've said it a thousand times, but when people push me, it makes me crazy."

She pouted in sympathy before saying, "I know." My eyes were locked on her lips. So perfect, so beguiling. So _America_.

 _I love you. I want you._

"I know this is silly, but my maids put this new perfume on my today. Is it too strong?" To be honest, I had been very distracted by her scent already; however, her invitation was an excuse to be closer to her. Leaning in, I closed my eyes, lost in her sent and the sensation of her body next to mine. My nose brushed her neck causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

"No, dear, it's lovely," I spoke softly, speaking into the curve of her shoulder before dropping a kiss to her neck. I felt her swallow beneath my lips.

 _Should I tell her?_

"I'm glad you like it. I've really missed you."

I wrapped an arm around her, embracing her as she brought her face down to mirror mine. Those eyes! They took my breath away.

"How much have you missed me?" I asked, allowing myself to delve into her soul. The windows were open, and such an elegant blue.

 _Do you feel the same?_

Her voice almost quivered as she breathed back,"So much. So, so much." She sounded so earnest, so yearning, _so loving_.

 _I'm going to tell her._

She leaned in , begging me with her eyes to kiss her. Who would I be not to oblige? I firmly pulled her close, gently running my fingers through her fiery red hair. She started to relax into me, falling into our normal rhythm.

 _I lov-_

Then she stiffened slightly

That was my first clue. Something was off.

She now slides her hands seductively down my arms, leading my hands to rest on the back of her dress. My fingers fiddled with the zipper as I started connecting things. The unbelievably sexy dress. The candles around the room. How she was acting.

oh.

OH.

She was trying to bed me.

The absurdity of it hit me like a load of bricks from the sky, and a laugh burst out from my throat. America, who from the beginning had been nothing but open, honest, and natural. It was what I loved about her. How could I not have seen this as soon as she walked into dinner in that dress. I continued to chuckle at my blindness. I can't believe she's done this. I love this woman more than anything in the world. My laughter had become absolutely uncontrollable.

"What's so funny?" She asked, clearly mortified. I don't know why, but it makes me laugh harder. She thought I wouldn't catch on.

"Of everything you've done, this is by far the most entertaining!" Barely able to breathe I bent over, repeatedly slapping my knee. I think I felt tears in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked, absolute indignation evident in her voice.

 _I love her so much_.

With my laughter basically under control, I place a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to see you try." Another laugh bubbled its way out. She's staring at me, unappreciative of my highly amused yet loving gaze. I'm weak. I can barely stand. Honestly she looks so _wonderful_ , if I stay here any longer we may end up breaking the law, and as tempting as the prospect is, it's not on the agenda for tonight.

"I'm sorry." I say still chuckling, "I have to go."

Eternally amused, I leave her room, closing the door behind me. Still silently laughing, I can't help but to think to myself.

 _I love her_.

 **A/N Thanks for sticking with me. I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner. I loved each and every review... except for one. Jk. This is all for this story. I may add another chapter or two later in ummmmmm time. But for now, tis' all.**


End file.
